


Iron Mama

by Thranduilsassyking



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions, i'm terrible at tags, possible death havnt decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduilsassyking/pseuds/Thranduilsassyking
Summary: Iron Bull's Tamassarin shows up, a new side of Bull emerges.





	1. Chapter 1

“Keep your arm up Kadan!” Bull ordered as his training sword fell crashing into Talasan’s shield. “Come one! Keep moving!” Bull said stepping around the lithe Elf as he swung his sword “Don’t let me get behind you!” Bull said.

“Ha!” Talasan exclaimed as he turned and slashed through the air Bull deflected with his shield and swung down, but Talasan blocked the blow pushing the blade aside he swung again but Bull caught the blade with his shield and went to swing it at Talasan. Talasan caught the shield with his own and shoved it away and with a smirk thinking he’d won he slashed at Bull but Bull caught the blade with his own and twisted Talasan’s sword away then pressed the edge to Talasan’s chest.

“Just because you get my shield away doesn’t mean i’m defenseless Kadan, i’ve still got a sword. You over reached and exposed yourself and now you’re dead, keep your shield close to you move with the shield!” Bull said as he stepped away and sheathed his own sword to pick up Talasan’s sword. Talasan groaned and dropped his shield.

“Why did i ever agree to training with you?! I don’t need to know how to use a sword, i’m a mage and, not to brag a damned good one! Plus i’ve got a blade on the end of my staff if anyone gets too close” Talasan complan sitting against the tree where Cassandra so often read. 

“Remember last night? That’s why you agreed. Now come on up don’t sit” Bull said offering a big grey hand to Talasan who groaned as he stood.

“Oh...yeah. That” Talasan replied with a smirk.

“And i want you to learn because you can’t use a staff-blade up close and personal, you can a sword. Not matter how good a mage you are you need to be able to protect yourself if you get overwhelmed, be it by templars or just sheer numbers of enemies, who will have swords and will have no problem using them on you.” Bull said handing the blunted sword back to Talasan. “ I won’t let you be one of those mages who’re scared of physical conflict who can’t defend against non magical threats. I do it because i care Kadan” Bull said with a smile Talasan took the sword begrudgingly.

“You just like being able to rub my shoulders every night” Talasan said gathering his shield. Bull smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “And for the record every Dalish Elf is taught how to use a dagger and a bow at a young age, should slavers, raiders or nobles come after us.” Talasan said raising his shield and hunkering down waiting for Bull’s attack. “Besides, enemies won’t ever get that close to me, cause i’ve got you” Talasan said with a smirk and flipped a loose strand of hair out of his eyes. Bull stepped forward with a cut to Talasan’s side, the Elf raised his shield blocking the blow as he stepped into Bull with an overhead strike, which was blocked easily. 

“Good! Like that Kadan! Keep that shield close!” Bull said as he stepped back. Then jerked his head signaling somebody was behind Talasan “Think you’ve got a message.” Talasan turned lowering his weapons as one of Cullen’s men came jogging up to him.

“Ser!” he saluted and gave small bow then glanced to Iron Bull and stepped closer to the Inquisitor “There were guests at the gate who Cullen thinks you should meet” the soldiers whispered close to Talasan’s face. Talasan raised an eyebrow then leaned next to the soldier's face. 

“Why are we whispering about it?” Talasan asked which seemed only to fluster the nervous soldier even more.

“Be- uh because Ser they’re um- they’re Qunari, actual Qunari from Par Vollen” The soldier whispered {Qunari from Par Vollen? Why would they be here? Surely not for Bull I imagine Assassins have more tact than knocking on the front door} Talasan glanced to Bull then back to the soldier.

“ Where are they?” Talasan whispered turning away from Bull the last thing Talasan needed was a raging over protective Iron Bull like when Varalan came to visit, but this time Bull could induce an international incident. 

“He had them moved along Leliana’s passageways to an empty hall off the garden so as not to cause problems Ser” Talasan ran a hand through his hair nodding.

“Alright i’ll be there soon.” Talasan replied the soldier turned to leave then came back and handed Talasan a bag.

“Ambassador Montilyet, told me to bring these to you. Something about appearances.” Talasan took the bag and the soldier bowed and took his leave. Talasan peaked into the bag and sure enough there were some clean clothes for him to slip into. 

“What was that about?” Bull asked as he walked towards Talasan. 

“Um. There are some Qunari here. True Qunari from Par Vollen, i do not know their intentions but they are here.” Bull chewed on his lip watching the Soldier leave. Talasan began changing into the clean clothes, he was more or less blocked from onlookers by the bar. “They’re not assassins that’s for sure. After the failed alliance with the dreadnaught they could be looking for a second chance.” Bull was worried he had no idea what these Qunari could be here for. “Certainly not old friends. They would have shunned me and been ordered to kill on sight. Could be merchants, or spy merchants.” 

“Bull you’re grumbling again” Talasan said splashing water on his face. He redid the knot in his hair. “You gonna be okay? You wanna come with me?” Talasan asked Bull nodded. 

“Trust nothing they say until me or Leliana verify it okay?” Bull warned.

“I’ve dealt with potential spies before Bull, but thanks” Talasan replied “It’s gonna be okay, alright?” Talasan said stepping in front of Bull watching his eye. Bull nodded and they began to make their way towards the room the Soldier spoke of. They slipped through the gardens gaining little notice from the Chantry sisters as they passed. Though as they neared the door which had two guards stationed in front of it they could hear a muffled voice.


	2. assholes, all of them

"They are in there Inquisitor. Are you sure it wise to bring him aswell?” one of the soldiers asked. 

“Of course bring him. Who better to tell if a Qunari is plotting than an ex Qunari spy” Leliana said pushing away from the wall she’d been leaning against. 

“Are they ready?” Talasan asked.  
“Of course inquisitor. That older one though, she is quite something. I like her” Leliana said as she sauntered off.

“No i would not like water pretty boy, i want wine. Do not mistake me for some doddering Chantry sister.” a voice said it sounded sharp and feminine. Talasan looked questioningly to Bull who shrugged as Talasan pushed open the door.the room was fairly large mostly barren save for a few torches and a table along the left wall and a large window on the back wall flooding the room with light “I can raise myself thank you!” the voice lashed out. Inside was Cullen who looked especially flustered and the Soldier who had delivered the message to Talasan. There also were three Qunari. Two young armored men they still wore traveling cloaks. Cullen had taken their weapons and placed them on a nearby table. They were similar in face and hair colour but the one on the left had horns that were straight back and the one on the right had curled horns like a ram . Between them was a shorter Qunari, a woman. She bore no horns, her hair was long, white, and braided. Her face was weathered and wrinkled but still seemed to be of iron. . Her skin was a dark grey stretched tightly over her gaunt bony frame. She wore a fur lined leather corset of sorts Talasan looked to Bull who was thoroughly surprised, he hid it well but Talasan notice the way his hand loosened it’s grip around the dagger at his side.

“And there he is.” The woman said kindly. She smiled as they walked closer and her eyes the color of ice and about as cold suddenly softened and were filled a with a warmth of home. Now she seemed just like a grandma in stories not the hardened Qunari from foreign seas she was mere seconds ago. 

“Tama?” Bull muttered quietly not trusting his eye. One of the Qunari to Tama’s left spat something in Qunlat but all Talasan caught was ‘Tal-Vashoth’ the old woman’s smile broke and she reached up and grabbed the young Qunari’s ear and yanked him down.  
“You may be some big hotshot warrior now, but you were one of my boys first! I know i taught you better than that! You keep that fool’s tongue in your head next time you get the urge to repeat what you hear in taverns! You stand in the presence of the Hissrad, the beast of Sehron. You will show respect.” the woman said sternly the Qunari to the right snickered and she hit him in the stomach. Her voice was sharp like the crack of a whip.

“Come Hissrad, Oh no wait, you’re Iron Bull now,” She smiled “Come here let me have a look at you.” she beckoned as she walked forward Bull meet her half-way and knelt hugging her “My, my i’d forgotten how big you are!” 

“ Tama, What are you doing here? You can’t be here i’m Tal- Vashoth. What will-” she stopped him.

“They know i’m here. That’s why they let me take the twins” she said motioning with her thumb toward the two behind her “You were never as high strung as them once you made it as a Ben-Hassrath. I think they’ve got knew instructors. Assholes, all of them” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“But why’d they let you-” She cut him off stepping away from him and walked towards Talasan the Soldier next to him tensed Talasan waved a hand.

“Suspicious fellow isn’t he?” she “Good.” she stepped closer to Talasan and laid a hand against his face “and you’re the inquisitor. The one who had my favourite boy turn on us all,” she paused “for love of all things” she said and lightly tapped her hand against his face “Elves, always the seducers. Must be really good in bed.” She laughed and winked as Talasan blushed. 

“I’m-” she stopped him.

“Relax boy, it’s a good thing” she whispered “I heard you were able to wrangle those mages of yours into place and what Templars remained.” She nodded “ I like him Iron Bull.” she said and turned as Bull was about to speak again “The pretty boy with the mane over there said we’d have rooms to recover from our travels?” she asked  
“Um- uh- Of course. Soldier show them to their quarters. Diplomatic” Talasan ordered.

“Curly be a dear and take my bag as well. There are things i need to say to Iron Bull here our little spy does not need to hear.” she ordered Talasan nodded for Cullen to do as the elder Qunari bid and to leave as well. Talasan made to leave as well to give the two some privacy they obviously had a past.  
“Not you, Seductor you can stay” She said without turning around Talasan raised an eyebrow shocked at her bluntness.


End file.
